


Waking Up

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Come back to bed, Jace.”





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/gifts).



> for a prompt asking: Jace/Maia/Simon + "Your foot is in my face."

Maia slowly awoke as she heard the bickering coming from the two men next to her. She let out a yawn and turned over, seeing Simon push Jace off of him.

Maia laughed and snuggled closer to Simon as Jace got out of bed. She gave Simon a soft kiss before sighing softly and resting her head on his chest, watching Jace as he searched for his clothes. “I take it you boys continued after all?”

“For a little bit,” Jace replied. “Though I didn’t need to be so rudely awaken..”

“Your foot was in my face, you ass!”

Maia laughed again and patted the spot behind her. “Come back to bed, Jace.”

“I would, but I need to get back to the Institute.” He pulled on his pants and walked back over to them, giving Maia a kiss, then pausing before giving Simon one to. “I had fun last night.”

“So did we.”


End file.
